Sha'Ythosh
Sha'Ythosh(Sha for short) is an alien from a distant world. In spite of this, she looks remarkably humanoid. She is very tall and slim, being 6 ft 2 inches and weighing just over 100 lbs. Her skin is pale, with dark plates going down her arms and back. Her hair is so black it's almost voilet. Her eyes are light blue, almost white, and she has pronounced canines. The most alien feature about her is her 6 long, slender arms. Sha loves silky, revealing dresses, and wears her hair in an ornate braid that reaches her ankles. Sha is very chatty and loves learning about new cultures. She is a firm believer in personal freedom and dislikes the leadership role that was forced on her. Current Sha is currently working with the other Scarn survivors to build themselves a home on Sorin. History Sha is the the current queen of the Arachs. She was chosen by Council of Scarn with two others, the Asari and the Goliath, to take the leave their world with the Soul Crystal to save their race from the ravages of the Eye mother and her swarm. The Soul Crystal contains the souls of 10000 Arachs, Asari and Goliaths. The Eye Mother used her magic to send Sha off course as she teleported away, and she crash landed on Galea. There she met Respen and another group of champions on their quest to restore the Crown Blade. After retrieving the Crown Blade, Sha, not wanting to overcrowd an already populated world, decided to check nearby worlds for one that was inhabitable. She and the rest of the Scarn Council decided to try and settle on Sorin. Relationships Sha is friends with several powerful allies. Her closest companions are her fellow Scarn survivors. Character Sheet Arach Oracle of the Dark Tapestry 9/Void Touched Sorceress 9/ Mystic Thuerge 10 CR 29 Chaotic Good Humanoid(Arach, Extraplanar) Int +12 Senses Darkvision 120ft, Low-Light Vision, Perception +35 Defense AC 38(+12 Dex, +11 Natural Armor, +5 Defending) w/Cloak of Darkness AC 46 Flat-Footed 30 Touch 22 HP 289(9d8+19d6+140) DR 5/Bludgeoning and Magic Fort +21 Ref +27 Will +28 Cold, Fire Resistance 5 Special Defenses Spider Passivism Offense Speed 30ft Climb 20ft Melee Bite +28(1d4+13+Poison), +5 Defending Staff +28(1d6+17) Special Attacks Cantrips, Orisons, Poison-Bite 1d4 Str/round for 4 rounds Fort DC 31 cure 1 save, Spellweaving-15 spell levels, Spell Synthesis- cast one divine and arcane spell together +2 spell pen -2 save penalty 1/day, Summon Spiders 2/day(28 HD), Spell List Sha'Ythosh's Spell List Statistics Str 26 Dex 35 Con 21 Int 14 Wis 21 Cha 40 Base Atk +15 CMB +22 CMD 45 Feats Arcane Borne Sorcery(Quicken Spell) 16/day, Arcane Shield, Eldritch Heritage(Arcane), Eschew Materials, Greater Eldritch Heritage, Greater Spell Focus, Improved Eldritch Heritage, Lingering Spell, Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell, Siege Spell, Skill Focus(Knowledge Planes), Spell Focus(Evocation), Spell Perfection(Firestorm), Enhance Spell''E, Epic Spell Focus''E, Improved Arach Spellweaving''E '' Skills Bluff +19, Craft(Alchemy) +20, Diplomacy +66, Disguise +28, Fly +25, Heal +18, Intimidate +46, Knowledge(Arcane) +33, Knowledge(History) +33, Knowledge(Nature) +10, Knowledge(Nobility) +33, Knowledge(Planes) +42, Knowledge(Religion) +13, Linguistics +25, Perception +35, Sense Motive +36, Spellcraft +53, Stealth +40 Languages SQ Combined Spells(5th), Curse-Tongues, Focused Mind +2 concentrate, Havoc of the Society +1 damage to spells, Dark Tapestry Mystery-'' '''Cloak of Darkness:' +8 AC, +6 Stealth 14hrs, Gift of Madness: single target Confused 14 rounds DC 32 18/day, Interstellar Void: single target 14d6 cold damage+fatigue Fort DC 32 2/day, Pierce the Void: +60 ft Darkvision, can see through magical darkness, Wings of Darkness: fly 60ft(good) 14 Minutes/ day, Overland flight 14 hrs/day Eldritch Heritage-'' '''Arcane Bond:' Bracers, Metamagic Adept 5/day, School Power Evocation Void Touched-'' '''Arcana:' select one creature affected by an evocation spell to be silenced for one round, Black Motes: 30 ft range 5ft wide 30ft high cylinder 1d4+7 cold damage Ref DC 31 negates 18/day, Voidfield: Affect an area with both deeper darkness and icestorm for 4 rounds 4/day, Void Walker: Low-Light Vision, Cold and Fire Resistance 5, doesn't need to breathe Gear Amulet of Natural Armor +5 Belt of Webs-'' +6 Str, Dex, 3/day Web CL 15 DC 21, can sacrifice spell as an immediate action to gain DR x2 spell lvl/- for a number of rounds equal to the spell level ''Boots of Jaunting-'' 3/day teleport 15 ft as a 5ft step ''Circlet of Cha +8 Cloak of Resistance +6 Eyes of the Eagle +20 Gloves of the Aurora- Can cast up to 3rd level spell as a swift action 2/day, can turn damaging spell into a 10ft high 10ft long/spell level wall that lasts for 1 round/level 3/day Ring of Wizardry IV Ring of Magic Fang +5 Staff ''+5 Defending ''Starfire Bracers-'' 3/day ignore verbal components, can sacrifice a spell when struck to do 1d6 damage/spell level to the attacker(half electricity/half fire) ''Starweave Robe-'' Increases effective sorceress level for bloodline abilities by 4 and increases effective oracle level for revelations by 4, can sacrifice a spell slot as a standard action to heal 5x the spells level. This silky black gown has a constant starfield flowing through it that reflects the patterns of stars on whichever planet Sha is on. ''Various Wands Tomes +5 Dex, Cha Category:People Category:PCs